Harry Potter And The Muggle Librarian
by waynej
Summary: revised chapters - 6 years after Chosen and OOTP, Dawn accepts a position as the Hogwarts librarian where Harry is the DADA teacher.
1. chapter 1 revised

Title: Harry Potter And The Muggle Librarian

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Buffy characters created by Joss Whedon, Harry Potter characters created by J.K. Rowling

Spoilers: All of Buffy, Harry Potter through OOTP.

Summary: Six years after Chosen and OOTP, Dawn takes a job as the Hogwarts librarian where Harry is the DADA teacher.

A/N: This chapter was revised from the originally published version after getting reader feedback.

Chapter 1

Rupert Giles was sitting in his large Watcher's Council office with walls covered with books. Hearing a noise, he looked over to the door where he saw Dawn Summers enter.

"Giles, you wanted to see me?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, please sit down" he replied to the young woman. "Now that you have finished studying at Oxford, you are in need of an assignment. We were about to offer you a full time job here at Watcher's Headquarters, but an interesting job opening just came up. It seems that the librarian at Hogwarts just retired leaving them an opening to fill."

"What's Hogwarts?" Dawn asked.

"Hogwarts is the premiere school of witchcraft and wizardry in the Wizarding world." Giles responded.

"Is that like what Willow does?" asked Dawn.

"No, Willow practices Wicca magic, this is wand magic. I think we forgot to tell you about the Wizarding world. Before the activation of the slayers, the Wizarding world did a good job keeping themselves undercover. Willow's spell drew their attention enough so that they had to reach out to us shortly after Buffy retired. The seemed to have picked up a few slayers that they didn't know what to do with."

"How many watchers know about them now?" Dawn asked.

"Right now, most of the inner circle" replied Giles, "we would have told you but you were in Rome with Buffy, who had just retired, and then later attending Oxford. I hope that you will take this position, they have a large collection on magic and the supernatural and they said that you will be able to come back here instantly if you want. They also have many books that we don't have here and we will be able to share volumes between us. Some of those books might have to do with the key, I know that you have always wanted more information about yourself but we ran out of books with that."

"What happened to assigning me a few slayers and moving to a remote location?" Dawn asked.

"We think that your talent with research would be too valuable for us to lose with you in the field. Also, keep in mind that assignments are made by Willow, Xander and myself and none of us want you to leave us and put you in danger. So that leaves you with 3 choices. You could take the position at Hogwarts where you have some independence but you can return her instantly when needed, you could have a position here where you would be with Willow, Xander and myself full time, or we could convince Buffy to take herself out of retirement and send you back there with her and the Immortal."

Dawn grimaced at the last option and said "I think I'll take it if you put it that way."

"Good, I thought you would. You will report to Hogwarts on July 15th, that's 2 weeks from now."

"Thanks Giles," Dawn said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Dawn, I'm proud of you. Now go spread the news to Willow, Xander and Buffy."

"Ok, I will!" Dawn said as she headed out the door.

Giles took out a sheet of blank paper and a pen and started writing a letter.

_Albus,_

_Miss Dawn Summers has accepted your open librarian position at Hogwarts. Dawn is the sister of the most senior slayer and has always been enthusiastic in helping fight evil, especially by doing research. She has just graduated from Oxford (England's premiere muggle university), and majored in Mythology and Classical languages. She also one of the most brilliant linguists I have met being able to read Sumerian, Turkish, Italian, German, Spanish, Latin and many others including English. She is anxious to begin her position and will be at Hogwarts on July 15th as requested. Thank you._

_Rupert Giles_

_Head Watcher_

Giles folded up the letter and left to go to the nearest Owlery.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. chapter 2 revised

Title: Harry Potter And The Muggle Librarian

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Buffy characters created by Joss Whedon, Harry Potter characters created by J.K. Rowling

Spoilers: All of Buffy, Harry Potter through OOTP.

Summary: Six years after Chosen and OOTP, Dawn takes a job as the Hogwarts librarian where Harry is the DADA teacher.

A/N: This chapter was revised from the originally published version after getting reader feedback.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter entered the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic and hurried towards the elevator so he could get to work.

"Hi Harry!" he heard and looked around and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him. They met up, walked around the restored Fountain of Magical Bretheran, and entered the elevator together.

"Harry, would you like to come over to our place tonight?" asked Hermione.

"No, sorry, I'm unavailable tonight." Replied Harry.

"How about tomorrow night, or next week?" Hermione further enquired.

"No, can't come over those days either." Answered Harry.

Ron turned towards Harry with a mad expression on his face and said "What's wrong with you mate, you've been like this since Ginny..."

"Ron, grow some tact will you!" Hermione said firmly as Ron's face turns apologetic and Harry's was still sad from Ron's earlier comment.

When they arrived at Level 2, they all left the elevator and Hermione took off towards the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Harry and Ron headed towards the Auror Headquarters ignoring the many paper airplanes flying past them, which contained interoffice memos. They approached the door and entered the office.

"Hi guys", said Kingsley Shacklebolt when they entered, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, he's in your office."

Harry slowly approached his office and opened the door. When he got inside he saw the old wizard waiting for him in a hammock.

"Please sit down" Dumbledore said as he pointed to a lawn chair that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Harry obliged and sat down while Dumbledore got out of the Hammock, which immediately disappeared.

"As is customary, we are once again in need of a Defense Against The Dark Arts professor this year. It seems that the current one had a slight accident while teaching stunning spells, the spell backfired on him and we think he might get out of St. Mungos in five or six years." Harry's face suddenly had a shocked expression on it.

"To avoid a repeat of that incident," Dumbledore continued," we are now offering the position to you. Your skills in this area are legendary and you will do well, maybe for even more than one year. All of us would be glad to have you teaching with us."

Harry suddenly had a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, even professor Snape." Dumbledore answered.

"I'm not sure about this," replied Harry, "I'm still settling into my new life as an Auror."

"From what I hear you are quite in need of a change in scenery, Kreacher says that you just spend every night locked in your room. You just can't shut yourself off from the world all the time, you need to be involved with people again. It's been 4 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and you must move on from the ghosts of your past."

"Wouldn't there be a lack of people my age? I mean I'm much older than the students and the only professor even close to my age is Tonks." asked Harry.

"Fortunately for you Madam Pince just retired and her replacement just happens to be your age."

"Do I know the replacement?" asked Harry.

"I don't believe you do, and interesting enough she probably doesn't even know who you are." Replied Dumbledore.

"How is that possible? Nobody from the Wizarding world doesn't know who I am." asked Harry.

"The answer to that is simple, she is a Muggle." replied Dumbledore.

"How is it possible to hire a Muggle at Hogwarts? What about the decree for the secrecy of Wizarding?"

"As you are likely aware, the current Minister of Magic is very interested in Muggles and has started recommending hiring them whenever possible. In addition to that she has special qualifications and is thoroughly aware of the supernatural world, just not the Wizarding one. So will you take the position?"

"I guess I could give it a shot for a year at least.", replied Harry.

"Good, I'll be expecting you in my office at 1 PM on July 15th."

Dumbledore suddenly grabbed on the tail of Fawkes, who was hanging around on Harry's desk, and disappeared with a bang.

End of Chapter 2.

A/N I plan to have chapter 3 up this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry Potter And The Muggle Librarian

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Buffy characters created by Joss Whedon, Harry Potter characters created by J.K. Rowling

Spoilers: All of Buffy, Harry Potter through OOTP.

Summary: Six years after Chosen and OOTP, Dawn takes a job as the Hogwarts librarian where Harry is the DADA teacher.

Chapter 3

Dawn entered the Watcher's Council conference room where Xander and Willow were waiting for her.

"Hey, it looks like our little Dawnie grew up and is starting her first day of real work." said Xander.

"Thanks Xander," Dawn replied "you and Willow have been like family to me the past few years. I loved spending my weekends with Willow once she left Brazil, and with you, Xander, once you finally got over losing Anya. Why am I here now, don't I have to be at Hogwarts in ten minutes?"

"You're here because this is the fireplace that the floo network is hooked up to." Willow replied. "I forgot that you were in Rome at that time. Speaking of Rome, did you ever get through to tell Buffy about you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I _finally_ reached her after leaving several messages with the Immortal, she wishes me well. Things just haven't been the same between us since she met him. She didn't even manage to attend my commencement at Oxford last month.", quipped Dawn.

"I guess that's life," replied Xander, "I haven't heard much from her either. I guess you're coming from one place where you're an odd one without supernatural powers and going to another. I hope you have fun and behave yourself there."

"Have fun and behave myself?" Dawn said while rolling her eyes. "Isn't that kind of contradicting yourself? And I'm sure I'll be fine at Hogwarts without powers. Thanks to you I learned how to deal with not being the powerful one. I'm not sure I ever told you this, but by the time Sunnydale was destroyed, you were probably my best friend."

"Thanks Dawnie", Xander replied, "you were always a good friend too."

"Speaking of things I never told anyone," Willow said, "I think I might have had a little bit to do with your job being available. Hmmm about 4 years ago there was a big battle that kind of destroyed part of the library and they contacted the Watchers to help repair it. The wizarding world isn't very big on computers and I kind of went overboard after getting computers to work there and reorganized the entire catalog system on a computer. I'm not sure if Madam Pince ever figured out how to use it, she might have spent the last 4 years not being able to find any books. Speaking of computers, are you bringing any electronics with you? I will need to do a charm on anything so you can use it."

"They're in one of my bags, Andrew is bringing them now." Dawn said.

Right on cue Andrew appeared huffing and puffing at the doorway with 5 of Dawn's bags.

"What took you so long?" Dawn asked.

"I have small big toes." Andrew said as if that explained everything. "Here you are Dawn, on a quest like when Frodo and Sam left Hobbiton."

Dawn rolled her eyes and said "Sorry Andrew, this isn't like Lord Of The Rings at all, I'm not on a quest to destroy some ring so that some incorporeal thing can't take over the world. Anyway, here is the bag with my electronics that you need to bless." Dawn said as she handed a bag to Willow.

Willow blessed Dawn's Powerbook G6 laptop, her cell phone, and her ipod and returned the bag to the young woman.

"Oh my god, I have to be there in 1 minute" Dawn said while looking at her watch "how am I supposed to get there anyway?"

Willow led Dawn to the fireplace and put some powder in her hand.

"Just dump this powder on you head and say "Dumbledore's Office"." Willow said.

"Thanks everyone, I hope to see you all soon." Dawn said as she waved at Willow, Xander, and Andrew. She then somehow managed to hold onto all her bags as she stood by the fireplace and poured the powder over her head while clearly saying "Dumbledore's Office".


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Harry Potter And The Muggle Librarian

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Buffy characters created by Joss Whedon, Harry Potter characters created by J.K. Rowling

Spoilers: All of Buffy, Harry Potter through OOTP.

Summary: Six years after Chosen and OOTP, Dawn takes a job as the Hogwarts librarian where Harry is the DADA teacher.

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Chapter 4

Dawn suddenly found herself in a round room surrounded by portraits. In the middle of the room there was a desk with a red bird on it that she recognized as a phoenix. On several drawers there were unusual silver instruments that she wasn't familiar with.

Suddenly an old man with long gray hair and colorful robes entered through the door at the opposite end of the room. The man looked at her for a few moments as if he was looking though her.

"Ahhh, Miss Summers I presume" the man finally said as he looked her in the eyes "I have heard a lot about you. About four years ago there was a great battle here against the dark wizard Voldemort, during the battle much of the library was destroyed."

"If much of the library was destroyed, what happened to the volumes that were there?" Dawn asked.

"Before the battle reached the library, most of the collection was transported to safety." Dumbledore responded. "After the battle the Watcher's Council helped us rebuild, but Miss Rosenberg got carried away with her computer system that none of us knew how to use so we have had difficulty finding many books in the library since then. I understand that you are quite capable of using the current book cataloging system and that knowledge combined with your ability translating ancient languages should make you most invaluable to us."

"I hope I can meet your expectations, and hmm where should I put my bags?" Dawn asked the wizard whom she found to be peculiar but kind while pointing at her bags still sitting by the fireplace.

"Your bags will soon be moved to your quarters which will be located by one of our four houses here at Hogwarts, but first you must be sorted." Dumbledore replied. "Hogwarts was founded by the four top wizards and witches of the time, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Each of the founders created a house that takes those students that best typifies the qualities important to them. Gryffindor took those who were the most brave, Ravenclaw those with the sharpest mind, Hufflepuff the most loyal, and Slytherin the ones with the most ambition. They enchanted Gryffindor's hat so it can see inside the student's head and determine which house they belong too. Here is that hat." He said as he grabbed it from his desk and put it on her head.

"Hmmm interesting," the hat said as dawn had a shocked expression on her face. "Lots of ancient power here, very unusual. You would do well in any house, you have lots of bravery, a mind as sharp as any, plenty of loyalty to your friends, and ambition to separate yourself from your sister. Now, where should you be placed? I think it should be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

Dawn took the hat off of her head and handed it back to Dumbledore. Dawn's bags suddenly disappeared. She then noticed that the portraits that she saw earlier were moving. "Those portraits, they are moving?" she asked.

"Yes, they are." Dumbledore replied. "Portraits and photographs in the Wizarding World move, portraits actually get to interact with the outside world. Most of the portraits in this office are of past headmasters of Hogwarts, they report to me and they are able to go between any portrait of themselves that exist. That reminds me, PHINEAS!" Dumbledore shouted as he looked at a portrait of an old, grumpy looking wizard.

Moments later, the man in the portrait came to attention and said "Alright Albus I'm here. What do you want this time?"

"By any chance has Harry left the house yet?" Dumbledore asked the portrait.

"Yes, I believe he apparated to Hogsmeade about 20 minutes ago. Is that it for today?" asked the portrait.

"Yes, that will do Phineas" Dumbledore replied. He then returned his attention to Dawn and said "I was just checking in on another one of our new staff members. His life has been filled with tragedy and he seems to have responded by isolating himself from others. His house belonged to his godfather until his death and Phineas there in the portrait was an old relative of his so a portrait was left there.

Dumbledore glanced down at the strangest pocket watch Dawn had ever seen and said "Aha, the staff meeting is about to begin."

Dawn heard a noise by the door so she looked over and saw a young man wearing black robes. His hair was a mess like Xander's often was and he wore glasses. Dawn noticed something else about him, a very cute scar that looked like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Miss Summers," Dumbledore said, "I'd like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter."


End file.
